Simbelmynë FírAnor
by Brimseye
Summary: Simbel and Ocami's adventures. Hope you like.
1. The Quest

*Wake Sister!* Ocami's yelp of pain seemed far far away. Simbel awoke slowly. Fogginess clouded her thoughts. She remembered a blow to the head at one point.

Pain pulled her from dreams into her own body suddenly. She tried relaxing. Pain in her arms shoulders back and chest intensified. Simbel opened her eyes. The darkness of a

large tent...she remembered this vaguely. Her feet dangled feet off the ground. Her arms were bound painfully tight behind her and seemed to be the sole burden

of her weight. The pain got worse when she tried moving.

A light flared up close by. She blinked as a man kindled several candles sitting on a chest covered with papers and a plate of mostly eaten food.

"So your finally awake." The man said coming closer. In the dim light Simbel could see the man was middle aged, for a human and had blond hair cropped short.

Simbel remembered how she had been captured with sudden clarity. Lured in by this man threatening a child with death.

"The boy?" Simbel croaked throat parched. The man's face took on a gleeful look.

"Oh the child...He is fine. You don't really think I would damage precious merchandise do you?" The man scoffed at her.

"You missus hunter have been. One. Giant. Pain!" He reached out and grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head to the side with each word. Outside the tent Ocami snarled viciously.

*I am chained Sister!* He all but howled to her.

*Stay focused. Don't panic. We will be free soon. Now we have to back up and look at the whole herd of deer and plan our move* Simbel tried to keep her pain in her own mind. Ocami calmed.

*You are right.* He accepted and looked around with her mind added to his.

Pain exploded in Simbel's right shoulder drawing her back to herself as the man finished yanking down on her shoulder resulting in a sickening pop. Simbel cried out. The man tugged again.

Simbel screamed. Outside Ocami roared in rage. The man chuckled.

"I will ask you one more time. Who sent you Elf?" His hand still lay on her shoulder almost reassuringly. Simbel kept her mouth shut. The man tugged on her shoulder roughly.

Simbel's vision faded to gray. She wasn't sure if she cried out or it it was Ocami.

"The boss must have sent you.. That bastard knows I'm dealing on the side..." The man was leaning over his table moving his papers around. "Looks like I will have to move faster than I thought." He muttered to himself.

Ocami pulled her thoughts away from her pain.

*Sister* He pleaded. Simbel looked through his eyes once more.

*Brother. Lift that coil of chain over the stake.* Using his jaws he tried obeying.

Simbel was suddenly in her body, her head rolling back into its neutral position from a blow.

"Tell me where He is hiding!" The man screamed at her. "Stop snarling like a dumb animal!"

Simbel raised her head to look at him.

"You'll never find them" Simbel said then started to laugh as the man's face turned red. He pulled back his arm and punched her, making her body swing. Simbel half laughed

half sobbed. The man backed away staring at her.

"Your mad!" He seemed fearful of that thought. Simbel laughed again.

*Brother* She greeted Ocami. Ocami stood in the entrance, head low eyes gleaming. He growled a rabid sound that sent shivers up even Simbel's back.

The man turned slowly.

"Call your dog off." The man whispered, but too late. Ocami attacked the man before he could draw a weapon or make another sound. Ocami ripped into the soft person savagely

and ripped his throat out in a heartbeat.

Ocami trotted over to her examining the bonds holding her up. A soft thrumming ran threw her arms as his teeth worked through the rope holding her off the ground. The rope snapped

and Simbel dropped to her feet then sank to her knees with a groan. Ocami's teeth instantly worked on the rope holding her elbows behind her. When it snapped Simbel cried out and

held her right arm still with her left to keep the pain at a minimum.

*Let's get the children and get out of this place..are you badly hurt?* Simbel checked Ocami for wounds then made a makeshift sling for herself. Simbel removed the chain from and

threw it from them like it was a poisonous thing.

*No harm has come to us that can not be mended.* Ocami reflected. Simbel smiled and buried her face in his neck.

*Thank you, brother* She felt rather than said to him. She stood and grabbed all the man's papers and stuffed them into her sling. They made their way through the camp and half a dozen dead bodies,

to another tent. Inside stood three animal cages with three wide eyed children staring at them. Simbel broke the locks on the cages with a rock.

"Were going to take you home" She said simply to the children. She sat the three children on the back of her Dawnsaber tied up outside, while she and Ocami walked along side. They headed to Ratchet where

they could catch a boat and a short flight to Stormwind City.


	2. The Shattering

Simbel knocked on lightly on the small house. It was full night outside but a feint light still shone through the curtains.

Something inside clinked and clattered to the floor. The door was flung open by a small disheveled woman clutching at her blouse.

The woman took in Simbel's bruised face, her arm resting in a sling and Ocami's blood spotted coat. She covered her mouth and sank

to the floor still griping the door and sobbed.

"I heard from the other family's. Their children have been returned...but not Maggie!" The woman wailed as tears spilled down her

already damp face. Simbel stepped into the woman's doorway and wrapped her tightly in a one armed hug. Ocami lowered himself to the

ground with his head resting over the woman's legs.

When the woman calmed a little, Simbel brought the map from her sling and spread it out on the woman's lap. Pointing to a circled red mark on the map of Kalimdor.

"This is where we found the children. Three in all. The children said they were split up two days ago and three others were taken

further into the Barrens. There was a girl with dark hair and green eyes named Maggie that was among those taken further in." Simbel

said slowly as she traced the path they knew the kidnappers had taken. The woman's eyes lit up.

"That is Maggie...My Maggie!" The woman's lower lip quivered. Simbel nodded and helped the woman to her feet and stuffed the map back

into her sling.

"We are going now to get her. Stay strong Betsy Greenfield." Simbel whispered with one last hug for the woman. Simbel and Ocami ghosted

away into the dark of the night as if they had never been there. Betsy wavered on her feet in her doorway feeling the cool air of the night

flow past her into her warm house and wondered for a moment if the visit had been just another dream.

Simbel and Ocami tracked one of the kidnappers. The human was being delicate with his bundle but walking upon the road in the barrens

as if he belonged there and didn't deserve to die. He was heading to Ratchet or the Crossroads. Simbel and Ocami had almost passed him up, but

a light hot wind brought Ocami the scent of human child. Simbel leveled her cross bow at the man and fired. He crumpled to the weeds at the edge

of the road and did not move again.

The child had been bound and sedated. Simbel loosed the small boy and carried him on her back to Ratchet where she told the boy Ocami would

accompany him to his home in Stormwind while she continued on and looked for the other children. She saw them onto the boat and waved as they

departed.

Mounting her Stormsaber she raced back down the road in hopes of finding the others quickly. Another quake shook the earth as they raced along making

the Saber shorten his stride to and slow to keep from loosing his footing. A sudden wrenching broke the earth in front of the Saber and Simbel. The land

heaved up in front of them then sank away into a huge yawning canyon. A blast of heat struck them then almost at the same moment the chasm spit red

molten lava into the air. The saber slid to a stop frantically, side to the broken ground as his fir raised and his back arched in terror. Simbel stared wide

eyed at the hundred food geyser of lava in stunned numbness. The Saber dug his claws into the earth next to the road and leaped away from the canyon

that had opened up before them. A fine spray of lava rained down on them punctuated with large globs of lava and stone. The Saber and Simbel Screamed in

pain.

The Saber shook Simbel from his back with a sharp twist and leap and ran back towards the canyon of lava, blind with fury and pain. Simbel hardly felt the impact

of her body on the ground. Instead she felt her flesh burning unable to find any relief. Unable to think of anything else but the pain.


	3. Hurt

Ocami ripped her mind from her body with a howl and furious snarl. Her pain subsided but the memory of it made her shiver violently.

*Sister, What happened?* Ocami asked as he showed her her body writhing on the dirt. The flesh was black and red where her charred flesh had come off and stuck to

the ground. Simbel took control of her body's motion and made it lurch to its feet and stagger away from the canyon.

*It was the earth quakes. The ground opened and spat fire at us.* Simbel explained through sobs.

Simbel plunged the body into an oasis pool nearby and screamed at the pain as she was dragged back into her own skin.

She knew not how long she had screamed in the burning cool of the pool. Trying to claw her way to dry land only to be gently pushed back by a gray fuzzy being.

She only knew as she lay floating on her back in the soothing water that it was now night. The stars shone like broken glass and her flesh was no longer sizzling. She hurt still.

More than any pain she had ever known.

*Sister?* Ocami's mind nudged hers with the scent of fear tinging his thoughts like a disease. He had said the word more than a few times she knew. She did not how

to respond.

*Sister?* She thought faintly back at him. gratitude and relief flooded Ocami's mind. So easy to please. Just like a puppy. The memories came back to her in a rush. The children.

The quake and the burning. He lay in the water supporting her head, she was aware of the knowledge that he had been tirelessly keeping her face above the surface.

The back of her head rested lightly on his ribs, the rest of her had sunk to the silty bottom of the pool.

"Ocami..." her throat crackled like an old hag. His tail swung in an ark flinging water droplets over her face and the calm surface of the pool. Simbel move only her eyes. Ocami lowered his face near

hers, into view for her. He whined for a brief moment. That surprised her.

*Brother. I have never heard you do that before.* She blinked slowly enduring the pain of that small movement with a whimper.

*You never before have been as senseless as a rock.* Ocami replied gently. He leaned close to lick her face but then pulled back whining again.

*I must get you help, sister.* Ocami looked around the oasis but didn't move.

*Is the Saber dead?* Simbel asked.

*Yes. His trail leads to the edge of the earth. He must have run over the edge and perished in the fire.* Ocami sniffed.

Simbel croaked out loud: "Poor Saber."

A frog croaked out tentatively back at her from somewhere close by.

*Someone is close by.* Ocami announced. Ocami's body tensed. He through back his head and howled loudly.

Simbel's breath caught in her throat. That sound. So heart breaking. Ocami howled again, a long note of pleading into the dead of night. He lowered his nose and

listened for something.

*He approaches.* Ocami related what his ears interpreted. Simbel heard the heavy footsteps, thudding through the underbrush.

A huge Tauren stepped slowly into the clearing besides the pool weapon in hand eyes already fixed on Simbel in disgust.


	4. The healer

The Tauren was huge. His burly arms folded across his chest. Purple and gold eyes peered down at Simbel then at the wolf.

His body fairly glowed with energy. Deep purple mist surrounded his body crackling with silent sparks of electricity seemed

to course through his body. His tail flicked back and forth glowing topaz.

Simbel stared in wonder.

"What do we have here?" He huffed in common, after a few words in what sounded like Orcish. Simbel's surprise could not have

been greater.

*Help us.* Ocami tried to tell the Tauren.

"You..you speak common..." Simbel croaked out in a harsh whisper.

The Tauren looked instantly amused.

"Yes. Yes I do." He said. His hands sitting gently on the hilt of the katana at his side.

Ocami waved his tail in the imitation of a pet once and stared intently at the Tauren.

*Help us Green Scale.*

The Tauren tilted his head at the wolf and smirked.

Simbel dragged a painful breath into her seared lungs.

"I beg you to end me swiftly if that is your intent." She half pleaded half challenged never breaking eye contact. Ocami snarled in her mind.

*Sister! Your life is not yours alone to give!* Ocami's words flayed her thoughts open as he glared at her.

*Brother...if a wounded beast is no longer able to fend for itself is not it a better kindness to swiftly put it out of its misery than to let it suffer so.*

Simbel pleaded with him.

*You are no beast.* Ocami all but snarled.

"That is not my intent dumb-ass." The Tauren said and turned away. Simbel blinked in surprise. *Dumb-ass?*

A mist of energy rolled out from him lifting Ocami and Simbel into the air. Simbel cried out as her body

moved and the warm air burned at her skin.

"Shush. Your gonna draw unnecessary attention. We're going to Ratchet." The Tauren started walking. Ocami and Simbel floating at the same pace he set

behind the large Tauren.

Ocami paddled at the air offended at the indignity of not being able to walk on his own feet. Calming himself Ocami focused on Simbel.

*We can not be separated like this. Don't give your thoughts to despair* Ocami's thoughts keened at her.

*You would rather we suffer forever like this?* Simbel asked trying not to move as she was levitated behind the traveling Tauren.

*No. We would not suffer if you would be free. Run free or be caged and Elven* Ocami brought up the old argument.

* I don't understand what being Elven has to do with anything, brother* Simbel sighed in frustration. Ocami sighed patiently.

*Everything, sister.* Simbel pondered the wolfs words again trying to decipher what he meant. As she thought she focused her gaze on the Tauren's back.

"How does a Tauren come to learn Common?" Simbel wondered.

"I am no ordinary Tauren. I'm part dragon." The Tauren said, amusement coloring his words.

*Part dragon? Brother?* Ocami's tongue lolled out of his mouth knowingly.

*Fine keep your secrets..* Simbel cringed as her skin started drying out.

"We'll get you fixed up soon." the Tauren assured her.

"My thanks.." Simbel whispered "I did not think a member of the horde would be my salvation."

"I have a sister who is a night-elf" The Tauren rumbled. Simbel could feel a soothing energies flow through her. Her skin felt less painful making it difficult to focus on the words instead of how she didn't hurt so badly.

*Night elf sister? I think this one's unstable..First part dragon now with a sister who is a night elf...* She thought almost passing out from the easing of pain.

*He speaks truth* Ocami let her know. Simbel's eyes rolled in her head, her body relaxing.

"Don't sleep now." The large Tauren shook her shoulders. Simbel awoke on a bed in an inn. Simbel blinked at the Tauren. Ocami was laying by her side worry free. Seeing she was awake the Tauren lumbered to his feet and backed a few steps. Then his hands began to glow. Healing spell after healing spell he cast on her and with each one she felt like a new person. Simbel began to drift again. Her eyes closing by themselves at the blessed relief of no pain.

*He is going* Ocami's thoughts brought her up like a shot. The Tauren's back was retreating to the entrance of the inn.

"Wait!" Simbel searched frantically for something to keep him there. "I didn't even ask your name!" The Tauren stopped silhouetted in the bright doorway and half turned back. His tail flicked once. Simbel carefully got out of the bed and came forward awed with each step how normal she felt.

"I am Cetratezzirit." He said softly and continued outside. Simbel watched him walk into the open and turn to smirk at her one second before transforming into a huge green dragon.

Simbel stared unmoving as the dragon spread his wings and launched into the air.

"Thank you Cetratezzirit" Simbel whispered, amazed.


End file.
